A simple tabletop model of the versatile countercurrent chromatographic system is introduced. The apparatus compactly holds a long coiled column around a drum-shaped holder. The holder undergoes a synchronous planetary motion in such a way that it revolves around the central axis of the apparatus and simultaneously rotates about its own axis at the same angular velocity in the same direction. The acceleration produced by the synchronous planetary motion of the holder enables stable retention of the stationary phase in each helical turn of the coiled column while the mobile phase is continuously eluted through the column. The capability of the method was demonstrated on separations of DNP amino acids and oligopeptides using typical two-phase solvent systems. The present method enables universal application of two-phase solvent systems to separate a variety of biological samples without complications arising from the use of solid supports.